


First Impressions

by rinbunn (wellisntthatshiny)



Series: Zagan/Vuukal [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, blowjob, boss/employee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/rinbunn
Summary: Zagan tries to impress the boss he ends up fucking for the next several decades. Set when Zagan is freshly out of bard/law school and has just taken his place in the prosecutor’s office.
Relationships: OC: Zagan/OC: Vuukal
Series: Zagan/Vuukal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	First Impressions

A knock on his office door breaks both the silence in the room and Vuukal’s attention to the paperwork in front of him. He glances up at the heavy wooden door, a hint of a smirk crossing his face as he calls “Enter.” He knew it wouldn’t take long for the new boy to show up here.

The door slowly swings open, the human man clearly having to put in more effort than he would have liked. Vuukal had never regretted having a door that was even a bit heavy for his Goliath stature installed. The human walks into the room, near perfectly hiding his hesitance with a confident stride and an assured nod as he greets him with a “Sir.” The door closes with a thud as he approaches the desk and Vuukal notes the slight clench in the man’s jaw as he tries not to react to the noise.

Vuukal looks back down to the forms on his desk, scratching a few more words before looking back up at the man in front of him. He takes a moment to assess the simple, but expensive formal robes that are perfectly tailored to the man’s frame. He’s around six foot, a bit on the tall side for a human, and is well built in a way that fills out his clothing without being overly showy. His hair is black with a shine that seems almost supernatural and it is kept in a perfectly tied low ponytail that curls over his left shoulder and brushes down to mid-chest. His features are fine, aristocratic in a boringly attractive way and carefully schooled not to betray the reason for his visit. All in all, just another spoiled human raised with too much money and far too used to getting exactly what he wants. 

“Zagan, is it?” 

“Yes, sir. Zagan Asova, your new prosecutor. I thought I would take the opportunity to formally introduce myself” 

It takes every ounce of Vuukal’s discipline not to roll his eyes at the man’s surname. Of course this is Jalna’s son and of course he would think that his lineage would grant him some sort of status here. Just as he thought- another entitled rich brat. Nice voice on him though, just the right amount of practiced deference in what is clearly a normally haughty baritone. 

“No you didn’t.”

“E-excuse me, sir?” Zagan stumbles over the word, his careful countenance lost in a moment of surprise.

“You heard me.” Vuukal pushes his chair back from the desk, the furniture groaning with his weight. “Don’t waste my time, boy. Come here.”

He watches the man take a step forward before he can stop himself, acting on instinct to follow the order before his mind caught up to the situation at hand. Zagan hesitates mid-step as he passes the corner of the desk, but continues, a determined set to his jaw as he stands directly in front of Vuukal.

“Sir, if I may-“

“You may not.” Vuukal cuts him off, delighting in the frustration clear in the other man’s eyes. “I make it a point to know everyone in my building. I already know who you are, where you come from, and the way you’ve been looking at me since you joined my team a week ago. Get on your knees.”

Zagan glances at the door and for a moment Vuukal thinks he might walk out before the human sinks gracefully to the floor. Vuukal allows himself a smile as he puts a hand to the man’s face, his knuckles brushing against Zagan’s chin as his thumb presses against soft lips. The mouth parts under his touch and Vuukal pushes in the tip, letting out a pleased hum as Zagan immediately begins to suck on the offered digit.

“Very nice,” he murmurs, pulling his hand back and relishing the look of Zagan’s closed eyes and slightly parted lips. “Under the desk. Wouldn’t want anyone walking in on you like this, hm?”

Zagan’s eyes flash open, and it seems that he’s about to protest, but the words don’t quite make it as he meets Vuukal’s gaze.

“Go on.” Vuukal waits patiently as Zagan tries to rearrange himself with as much grace as possible while shuffling on his knees. The chair groans again as Vuukal pulls it back towards the desk, continuing until he knows Zagan’s feet must be pressed against the solid panel hiding him from view. He glances down and catches the slightest hint of indignation before his newest prosecutor collects himself and trains his face back to idle pleasure. 

Vuukal reaches down to unfasten his pants and gives his dick a few good strokes, its interest in the situation just starting to show. Zagan leans in and Vuukal gives a genuine grin as the man takes him half hard into his mouth. He glances down and the obvious bulge in the well tailored clothes proves that despite his irritation, the human is happy to go along with this arrangement. His lips are soft, as all humans’ seem to be, and he appears determined to take as much of Vuukal in his mouth as possible, bobbing a bit before sliding down, his lips meeting Vuukal’s hips. Vuukal releases a pleased groan, enjoying the indulgence while it lasts. No way a spoiled boy like this will be able to take all of him at his full size.

“Mm stay like that. I have something to finish.” Vuukal picks up his pen and turns his attention back to the form on his desk. He can feel Zagan tense in anger, his displeasure at the dismissal obvious even without Vuukal needing to look back in his direction. The man is seething, left unsatisfied and in such an explicitly submissive position. Good. Show the brat he isn’t going to get everything he wants.

Despite his obvious frustration, Zagan makes no move to pull away. He stays still, unmoving as Vuukal continues his work. A few moments pass and Zagan swallows, pulling a sharp breath from Vuukal as his dick twitches and swells in response to the stimulation. Zagan hollows out his cheeks and sucks lightly, slowly beginning to pull back and bob back down.

Vuukal sets down his pen and glances down disapprovingly. “You will do as I say, boy. I have work to finish. Stay. As. You. Were.”

This time Vuukal catches the flash of anger in Zagan’s eyes and meets his stare with a cold, dismissive look of his own. Zagan sinks back down on him, starting to struggle now with its length but not looking away from Vuukal as he barely manages to carefully retake his position. Vuukal doesn’t look away until Zagan is once again motionless against him, mouth strained around his girth. 

Vuukal continues with the form, carefully filling it out to completion before settling back in his chair, bringing the paper with him to re-read. He pointedly doesn’t look at Zagan as he checks over the page, slowly checking for any errors before setting it back on his desk.

“Continue.”

Zagan remains still, an obvious and pathetic act of defiance after being made to wait himself. Vuukal gives a sharp buck of his hips, nearly laughing as Zagan chokes, pulling back to gasp for air and cough.

“I told you to continue.”

Zagan looks up at Vuukal, blinking through watery eyes as he catches his breath. It’s hardly an attractive sight, but Vuukal can’t help the thrill of catching him unaware. The human narrows his eyes and leans back down, cautiously taking Vuukal back into his mouth.

It doesn’t seem to be his first time, but the man clearly isn’t used to someone of Vuukal’s size and he seems to struggle at first, trying to find a comfortable angle as he slowly works his way up and down the shaft. More than once he has to pull off entirely as Vuukal feels his dick fill out to its full size and Zagan’s movements become more forced. He’s overthinking it, and it shows. Vuukal sighs and reaches down and catches the man’s jaw in his hand, stilling him. Zagan looks up in surprise, and Vuukal simply says “Relax, and allow me to guide you.”

Zagan pulls off with a nod and allows Vuukal to place a hand on the back of his head, fingers tangling into his soft hair. The human grins and reaches to pull the leather cord keeping it back and lets the gleaming black locks fall loose around his face. 

His voice is ever so slightly strained when he says “I hardly put this much time into my hair for you to not enjoy it” and Vuukal finds himself nodding as he strokes a hand through, pulling softly to see Zagan’s reaction. The man’s eyes flutter and he lets out a soft moan when Vuukal tugs a bit harder.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Vuukal presses against Zagan’s head and the man immediately opens his mouth and leans in. “Relax.”

He grabs a firm hold of Zagan’s hair, pushing and pulling gently, bobbing the man’s head over just the tip of his dick, allowing him to work it with his lips and tongue, becoming comfortable with its size before pushing him further. Zagan allows the guidance, following Vuukal’s gestures and slowly taking more and more until Vuukal feels Zagan begin to choke as he gets too close to the back of his throat. He pulls Zagan back, allowing him to regain his composure before slowly pushing him back down.

“You can take it.” He feels Zagan tense in his grasp and he pulls tight on the man’s hair, stopping him in place. “You will not be able to take all of me. Not yet. But you will take more. Do you understand?”

Zagan glances up at him, mouth full and unable to nod or speak.

“I asked if you understand. I do not like to repeat myself.”

Zagan responds by pulling ever so slightly from Vuukal’s grasp and further down his dick.

“There you go. They told me you were a quick study. Now relax and swallow.”

He pushes Zagan’s head, not allowing him to back off this time and groans as the man hesitates for a moment and then listens, swallowing as Vuukal hits the back of his throat. For a brief moment Vuukal feels Zagan’s throat around him and then Zagan is quickly pulling off, coughing and choking. Vuukal allows him a moment to recover, stroking his hair.

“Very good. I wasn’t sure you’d make it that far. Looks like you might be worth my time to train after all.”

Zagan coughs again and looks up at Vuukal, surprise clear across his face. “Excuse me?”

“Rich boy like you? Most aren’t willing to push themselves beyond their very narrow comfort zones. But you just might have some potential. Try again.”

Zagan looks indignant for a moment before the praise catches up to his ego and he grins. “I assure you that I will be worth whatever time you can grant me.”

“Stop trying to suck up and get back to work. Your words aren’t going to impress me.”

“Yessir.” 

Zagan starts in again, slowly working his way back down Vuukal’s dick, this time not hesitating as he swallows around him, this time managing a few moments longer before needing to pull back. He continues though, not gasping for air but smoothly transitioning back to where he is able, Vuukal grinning and tugging at his hair.

“Mm well done. That’s enough for now. Continue as you are and we will work on it again another time.”

Vuukal nearly laughs at Zagan’s increased pace at the mention that this could happen again. Eager. Will make him easier to work with than Vuukal had expected. 

“You may touch yourself, but you will not orgasm until my cum is in your mouth and if you fail to keep your attention on me I will instruct you to stop. Do you understand me?”

Zagan hums in agreement, not missing a beat as he reaches down to unfasten his own trousers. Vuukal can’t help his curiosity as the human takes his own dick in hand. It’s proportionate to him, seemingly about average for a human. There’s nothing particularly noteworthy about it other than the thought that it seems nearly the perfect size to fit in Vuukal’s own fist. Something to test at a later time. The thought of the human desperately fucking his hand after being denied any other form of relief holds a certain appeal that Vuukal can’t quite ignore.

They continue like this, Vuukal’s hand tangled in Zagan’s hair, the warm heat of his mouth better and better as he finds a good rhythm. Vuukal allows himself to grab tight at the man’s hair, pulling him off with a gasp as he feels his orgasm approach. “I am going to fuck your mouth until I cum in it. Don’t do anything but relax and let it happen, and when I’m finished you will be allowed to do so yourself. Understood?”

Zagan looks up at him with hazy eyes, his lips bright pink and wet and his hand still tight around himself. “Yessir.”

Vuukal yanks on his hair, grinning as Zagan moans “What are you agreeing to?”

Zagan bites his lip and grins back at him, any previous hesitance long gone. “You, sir, are going to fuck my mouth until you finish in it. I am going to swallow your cum, and once I do, I will be allowed to orgasm.”

“I don’t believe that I said anything about swallowing.”

“I thought I might take a bit of initiative. It seemed a fair judgment that you’d prefer as little mess as possible.”

“Dangerously close to an assumption but I’ll allow it.”

Vuukal grabs Zagan’s head in both hands, pulling tightly on the man’s hair and starts slowly pushing back into his mouth. Zagan moans and relaxes into it, pushing his tongue up to rub against Vuukal’s dick and sucking in his cheeks. Vuukal increases his pace. head tilted back against his chair as he feels his body tense in response. Zagan takes it, jaw stretched as Vuukal pushes in deeper, his thrusts shallow and quick as he clenches his fists in Zagan’s hair, and pushes in one last time, feeling Zagan swallow around him as he cums, not once letting up on him. Zagan continues sucking through his orgasm, letting up the pressure but making no move to back off with Vuukal still holding him in place, riding out his pleasure. 

“Stay like this, mouth on me and you may cum.” Vuukal is panting, catching his breath as Zagan moans around him. The human’s hand works eagerly on his own dick and when Vuukal pulls on his hair he orgasms with a groan, gasping around Vuukal. He grinds against his hand, eyes closed in bliss and Vuukal combs his fingers through the man’s hair, enjoying the feeling of him shaking beneath him. 

Vuukal keeps him like that, mouth on his softening dick until Zagan begins to shift uncomfortably beneath him. He tugs on his hair before letting him go, watching as Zagan’s first move is to comb his own fingers through it before carefully tying it back into place. An interesting choice for a man with his pants still undone. He tucks himself back in and fastens up his trousers, pushing his chair back to allow Zagan enough room to get out from his cramped position under the desk.

“Take a moment to clean yourself up. I’m sure people will talk as it is but there is no reason to give them additional ammunition.”

Zagan raises an eyebrow as he casts a spell tidying up his clothes. “Being a bard does have its perks.”

“Don’t get too reliant on your magic. Never good in this business.”

“Well then,” Zagan flashes him a grin, “I suppose you’ll have to teach me the tried and true methods.”

Vuukal rolls his eyes and looks back down at his desk. “Getting a bit ahead of yourself. Come see me again after you start winning me cases. We’ll talk then.”

“Deal.”


End file.
